


Little Secret

by harpydora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corseting, Dress-up, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You Do Not Know How Much This Means To Me, Dave," she says, excitement barely contained.  "It Is Very Rare That I Get An Opportunity To Ply My Craft With Someone Of Your Stature."</p><p>(Written in response to <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8284.html?thread=12187996#t12187996">this kink meme prompt</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the mental image, so this drabble popped out.

It's their little secret. Dave is so taken aback when Kanaya asks that he agrees automatically, and the pure glee that lights up her eyes keeps him from taking it back when he realizes what he's done. She takes one of his hands in both of hers and leads him back to her respiteblock. "You Do Not Know How Much This Means To Me, Dave," she says, excitement barely contained. "It Is Very Rare That I Get An Opportunity To Ply My Craft With Someone Of Your Stature." He makes a non-commital noise.

When they reach her quarters, she doesn't even wait for the door to close completely before stripping Dave to his boxers so fast that his head spins. "hey now usually a girl has to buy me some dinner before i let her get me out of my pants," he protests to cover his discomfort at the turn of events. Kanaya doesn't even acknowledge that he's spoken; instead, she deposits his clothing in a pile near her wardrobe and starts rooting through it. Occasionally, she turns and eyes him the same way he sometimes looks at new mixing equipment, and he has to resist the strong urge to fidget under her intensity.

Finally, she returns with an armful of her creations. "I Am Afraid That I Do Not Have Much That Is Suitable For Your Frame, But There Are Some Things I Would Like You To Model." She sets the clothing down beside her and begins holding pieces up to him. The items that look obviously ill-suited to Dave's build are quickly discarded, leaving only a handful of items in her pile. After a few more moments of surveying her model and her options while nibbling on her bottom lip, Kanaya selects three items. "Please Hold Out Your Arms So I Can Dress You."

"in for a penny i guess," Dave says, complying with her request. She wraps something around his waist, fastening it in at least three places before adjusting it on his hips, reaching under it to adjust his boxers, and giving it a couple of tugs to make sure it stays where she wants it. He keeps his eyes steadfastly locked on a crack in the wall on the other side of the room, too nervous to want to see what Kanaya is doing.

"This Next Piece Is Going To Require Some Adjustment By Its Very Nature," she tells him. "In Order To Prevent Injury, I Need You To Be Completely Honest About Your Comfort Level. I Do Not Want To Induce Any Asphyxiation, So Kindly Warn Me If You Begin To Feel Dizzy Or Light-Headed."

"wait what?"

But it's too late. Kanaya has already reached around his mid-section to put him in the garment and is quickly fastening the front busk closure. "Turn Around, Please." Dumbly, he does. The shock of the fact that this flighty broad has just stuffed him in an under-bust corset prevents him from saying much of anything. She reaches up and places his hands on his waist to hold it in place. "I Am Going To Tighten It Now. Please Tell Me If You Experience Any Discomfort." He nods.

The process does not take much time, Kanaya's fingers being skilled at fitting people into things. Still struck dumb, he can only make the occasional grunt when it gets uncomfortable, but Kanaya doesn't seem intent on any sort of crazy tight-lacing. When she's finished with the laces in the back, she says, "Arms Out Again, If You Will," and he obliges her again. He feels her slide first one arm, then the other into something with long sleeves and a silky lining. The troll fashionista makes a few humming sounds to herself while adjusting the garment accross his shoulders. "All Right. Please Come This Way, I Have A Full-Length Mirror Over Here."

He lets her lead him to the wardrobe, marvelling at the way the corset forces his back straight and his shoulders back. "this doesn't feel half bad, kan," he remarks, surprise evident in his voice.

She beams. "Oh, Just Wait Until You See It! I Am Quite Pleased With This Combination Of Garments." She opens the wardrobe and swings the door wide to reveal the mirror she had promised. Dave steps in front of it.

At first, he doesn't know what to think. Kanaya has dressed him in a red, floor-length wrap skirt with an asymmetrical front frog closure. The fabric flows like silk and is accented with white piping and embroidery to make it look almost like some sort of ceremonial garb. The corset is a matching red with white stitching around the boning and ornate trim around the the closure. It's laced in such a way that it emphasizes the way his slim hips and waist taper up to his broad shoulders. The jacket she'd slid onto his shoulders is pure white with a crimson lining.

He turns around once experimentally, eying himself in the mirror over his shoulder as he does so. Kanaya is practically bubbling. Finally, he declares, "fuck, kan, youve made me even more devastatingly sexy. im gonna wear this out the next time i see tz. crazy broad will not be able to keep her hands off me."

"I Am So Glad That You Agree With My Choices," Kanaya says, grinning. "Does This Mean That You Will Allow Me To Use You As A Model?"

"only if you promise not to tell lalonde. i dont want to hear it. shell probably tell me all about latent homosexuality, like she has any room to talk."

"It Is A Deal, Then. Would You Be Willing To Come By Tomorrow At This Time?"

Dave nods, still looking at himself in the mirror. "sure. seriously though i still wanna see tzs reaction face to this."


End file.
